La voix d'une mère
by ShadowsC2
Summary: Ace vient à peine d'accepter la marque de Barbe Blanche mais ses insécurités vis à vis de son père l'empêche de profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle famille. Lisez comment un vieil enregistrement peut changer sa façon de voir les choses.


_**Salut tout le monde :)**_

 _ **Je voulais juste dire un grand merci à ceux qui ont aimé et commenté mon premier OS. Tous vos commentaires sont géniaux donc merciiiiiiiiiiii xp**_

 _ **Petite note juste avant de lire mon nouvel OS : ceci n'est pas du tout une suite de mon dernier OS « Une nouvelle famille pour Ace ». Dans ce cas là, seul Barbe Blanche est au courant pour le père d'Ace. Voilà c'est dit :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ;)**_

* * *

Ace s'habituait petit à petit à l'ambiance du Moby Dick. Il était encore un peu timide car il ne désirait pas trop s'attacher pour être rejeté par la suite à cause de son père. Seul Barbe Blanche était au courant et bien que le vieil homme ait essayé de le rassurer à plusieurs reprises, Ace n'avait toujours pas confiance ni en ces camarades ni même en lui même pour révéler son secret. Les seuls avec qui il s'entendait bien et avec qui il pouvait avoir une certaine confiance étaient Marco et Thatch. Thatch pour ces blagues loufoques et Marco pour sa protection et sa conception de la famille qui était comparable à la sienne.

Ace était à ce moment là tout excité, aujourd'hui ils allaient débarquer sur une île ! La première depuis 2 longues semaines en mer. Il aimait la mer mais il aimait également partir à l'aventure et découvrir d'autres visages, d'autres pays, d'autres endroits et peut être de nouveaux trésors.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers la cabine de Marco quand Izo, situé au nid de pie annonça qu'il voyait la terre. Il trouva le 1er commandant en pleine discussion avec Thatch.

 **"Marcoooooo !"** cria Ace se rapprochant des deux hommes le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux commandants se retournèrent vers le jeune homme.

 **"Quoi Yoi ?"** demanda Marco souriant également.

La bonne humeur d'Ace ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de sourire, et c'était également le cas de Thatch qui riait doucement en voyant Ace sautillait d'impatience devant le blond. Son comportement était si éloigné du Ace froid et distant qu'ils avaient connu lors de ces premiers mois sur le Moby Dick.

 **"Izo a dit qu'il voyait la terre ! Ça veut dire aventure !"**

 **"Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit bon pour toi de quitter le bateau Yoi"** déclara Marco légèrement inquiet. " **Tu es encore blessé."**

Quand Marco disait blessé, il parlait des bandages recouvrant la poitrine et le bras gauche d'Ace. Il avait hérité de ces blessures après une rencontre un peu musclé avec des pirates ennemis venus défier Oyaji. C'était à ce moment là qu'Ace avait compris à quel point Barbe Blanche avait été doux avec lui quand il essayait de le tuer. Le vieil homme n'avait pas hésité à écraser de toute ces forces le pirate venu l'insulter lui et sa famille.

 **"Mais je vais mieux** se plaignit Ace tel un enfant de 3 ans **. "Allez…."**

 **"Je ne sais pas…. Il faudrait peut être demander au médecin pour être sur…"**

 **"Noooon. Tu sais bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle enfermerait tout le monde à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de nos jours."**

Thatch acquiesça silencieusement. Leur médecin Anisa était peut être très douée mais elle était également très surproductrice avec ces patients, pire qu'un dragon en colère et Thatch ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il s'est évadé de l'infirmerie pour ne pas subir les foudres de la mama dragon.

 **"Allezzzzzz"** insista Ace. **"Je te promet de me faire tout petit, tu ne me remarqueras même pas et…et….je te promet de te dire la blague que Thatch a prévu de te faire demain."**

 **"Hey !"** s'injuria Thatch.

 **"Et celles de toute la semaine ?"** sourit Marco.

 **"Noooon Ace résiste, ne te laisse pas avoir par la tête d'ananas"** pria Thatch.

 **"C'est d'accord"** affirma Ace ne prenant pas en compte la remarque de Thatch.

Alors Marco acquiesça donnant son accord. Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage d'Ace alors que Thatch frappait sa tête contre le mur marmonna à propos de « traite » et de « petit frère trop influençable ».

* * *

Ace se promenait dans les rues du village, Marco et Thatch souriant à ces côtés. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé il y a quelques mois que ce jeune homme voulant à tout prix tuer leur père pouvait agir de manière si enfantine. Ace sautillait presque tellement il était excité, il s'arrêtait à chaque stand, bavant devant toute la nourriture qui s'y trouvaient, faisant rire ses nouveaux frères.

Ace regardait également toutes les échoppes de vêtement. Bientôt, Luffy aura 16 ans et bien qu'Ace savait qu'il ne pourra pas être présent, il voulait au moins offrir un cadeau à son petit frère. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, peut être une nouvelle chemise ou un short ? Il avait au départ pensé à de la viande mais celle ci serait surement périmée avant d'arriver sur l'île.

Soudain, sortie d'une ruelle, une vieille femme à moitié repliée sur elle même attrapa le bras d'Ace étonnamment fortement pour son âge. Celui ci, tellement surpris par l'apparition de la vielle dame, ne se débattu même pas et se laissa emporter dans la foule en entendant vaguement les cris de ses compagnons.

* * *

Ace ne reprit récemment conscience de ce qui se passait que quand la vielle dame le traina dans une épaisse forêt. Légèrement intrigué et avec un sentiment d'aventure naissant dans sa poitrine, il finit par suivre volontiers vielle qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal.

Elle l'amena jusqu'à une petite clairière où se trouvait une petite maison. Elle fit le tour et le poussa dans le grand jardin situé derrière.

Elle lâcha soudain Ace et le poussa dans un grand fauteuil en bois qui avait assez usé.

 **"Tu es bien Ace D Portgas mon garçon ?"** lui demanda-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du jeune homme. **"Tu as l'air plus jeune que je ne le pensais."**

 **"Et vous êtres trop vielle pour être un chasseur de prime"** répondit Ace.

Alors qu'il croyait que la vielle allait lui crier après pour son commentaire, celle ci se mit à rire.

 **"Tu lui ressembles"** finit-elle par dire, les rires envolaient laissant place à une profonde tristesse.

Bien qu'Ace voulait lui poser la question, il se retint et regarda plutôt autours de lui. Le jardin était magnifique : des milliers de fleurs, certaines petites d'autres énormes de toutes les couleurs entouraient la petite terrasse où la vielle femme l'avait assis. Toutes ses fleurs donnaient au jardin un aspect de petit paradis terrestre.

 **"C'est magnifique"** murmura-t-il

 **"C'était le jardin de ma maitresse. Elle passait ces journées à soigner ces fleurs. Depuis sa mort c'est moi qui m'en occupe."**

Sans rien dire d'autre la femme disparu derrière une immense plante rose et violette pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec une ancienne boite en bois joliment sculptée. Elle l'a tendit à Ace qui pris la boite sans comprendre.

 **"Vous m'avez kidnappé pour me donner juste ça ?"**

 **"C'est ton héritage"** répondit mystérieusement la vielle. " **Ma maitresse voulait que je te l'a donne une fois que tu prendrais la mer."**

Ouvrait doucement le coffret, Ace vit un étrange coquillage rond de la taille de son poing. Il l'attrapa, le regardant dans tous les sens, se demandant quel était cet étrange objet, il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Il s'aperçut alors qu'au fond de la boite se trouvait une enveloppe.

Il regarda la vielle dame interrogatif et celle ci hocha la tête, lui demanda silencieusement de l'ouvrir. Ace regarda choqué du contenu de cette fameuse lettre.

Une photo. C'était une photo d'un couple, mais pas n'importe lequel : ces parents.

 **"C'est…Vous.. pourquoi…."** bégaya Ace.

 **"C'est une photo du jour de leur mariage"** expliqua doucement la vielle.

Ace avait reconnu rapidement son père. Il portait un costume blanc et brodé de fils d'or. Celui ci souriait, mais pas d'un sourire cruel, froid, méchant comme tant de gens le décrivait mais plutôt d'un sourire heureux, rempli de joie. Ace dut reconnaitre avec mal qu'il ressemblait à son père, en tout cas, ils avaient le même sourire.

Cependant, Ace sourit en voyant le visage de sa mère, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en vrai, étant enfant, il n'avait eu que les descriptions de son grand père, quand celui ci voulait bien lui parler d'elle. Sa mère portait une longue robe blanche avec des fleurs dans les mains et dans les cheveux et sa taille fine était entourée par le gros bras de Roger. Elle souriait, visiblement très heureuse sur cette photo. Ces long cheveux, bouclés et rosés comme lui avait décrit Garp, volaient au vent.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux du brun qui regardait la photo de ses parents heureux. La seule et unique photo de ses parents. Il pouvait enfin voir le visage de sa mère.

 **"Ils se sont mariés en secret"** raconta la vielle. " **Peu de gens savaient l'existence de Rouge et encore moins savaient que Roger l'avait demandé en mariage. Roger a souhaité que Rouge garde son nom de famille pour la protéger, il n'avait pas envie que des marines viennent s'en prendre à elle simplement parce qu'il l'aimait."**

Ace ne pouvait rien dire, il savait que s'il essayait de parler, il allait éclater en sanglots.

 **"Pour ce qui est de l'autre présent, tu l'écouteras une fois retourné dans ton navire"** dit la vielle avant de partir.

Elle laissa Ace qui, une fois seul, laissa échapper ces larmes.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que Marco et Thatch cherchaient leur petit frère. Au début, ils avaient bien ri devant l'expression choqué d'Ace d'être ainsi trainé par une vielle dame mais leurs rires s'étaient vite arrêté quand ils ont perdu leur frère dans la foule.

Ils avaient cherché dans toutes les ruelles sombres, les restaurants au cas où Ace aurait faim mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

 **"Mais c'est pas vrai"** s'inquiéta Thatch. " **Où cette vielle l'a-t-elle emmené ? Tu crois qu'il est en danger ?"**

 **"Elle n'avait l'air ni d'une marine ni d'un chasseur de prime"** marmonna Marco.

Mais le blond était tout de même inquiet. Il savait qu'Ace était fort, puissant grâce à son fruit du démon mais il avait guetté tout signe de fumée ou de flamme mais n'avait rien trouvé. La vielle l'avait-elle neutralisé avec une SeaStone, pierre ayant la capacité d'annuler les pouvoirs des fruits du démon ?

Ils n'avaient pas voulu inquieter leurs frères et encore moins leur père en allant chercher de l'aide au Moby Dick mais là, Marco était forcé de prévenir Oyaji : Ace avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures et aucune trace de lui n'avaient été encore trouvé.

 **"ACEEEE"** cria Thatch

Marco se retourna au cris du cuisinier. Il le vit désigner un point noir s'approchant d'eux à pas lents. En plissant les yeux, Marco sourit en reconnaissant à son tour leur petit frère. Il voulu s'approcher de lui pour lui faire une blague sur le fait qu'il a été enlevé par une femme qui avait au moins le triple de son âge mais il s'arrêta vite en voyant l'état du brun.

Celui ci avait les yeux rouge, signe qu'il avait pleuré. Il marchait lentement, en regardant ses pieds, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il tenait un coffret en bois qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine fortement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il allait s'envoler.

Ace leur passa devant, comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Alors que Thatch allait crier contre le brun, le blond le fit taire d'un regard.

 **"Ace"** murmura Marco en touchant doucement l'épaule de son frère.

Son frère le regarda perdu. A ce moment là, Marco n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre son petit frère dans ces bras, celui avait si désespéré, si perdu.

 **"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Yoi ?"** demanda-t-il craignant le pire.

 **"Pas tout de suite"** marmonna Ace. " **Je te promets de tout te dire plus tard mais ne me demande pas de t'expliquer cela maintenant. S'il te plait Marco**."

Le blond le regarda hésitant, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait avec son frère, et il voulait le soir maintenant. Mais finalement, il hocha la tête et fut récompensé par un mince sourire d'Ace.

Alors que Thatch allait protester, Marco le fit taire, disant que ce soir ils auraient une explication du comportement d'Ace.

* * *

Dès leur retour sur le navire, les trois commandants ont été accueilli joyeusement par leurs frères désireux de savoir quelles merveilles se trouvaient sur cette île. Ils furent choqués de voir Ace passer devant eux, les ignorant et partir en direction de sa chambre.

Oyaji interrogea ses deux fils qui hélas étaient aussi perdu que lui. Marco raconta à l'équipage la curieuse femme qui avait emmené Ace pendant plus de deux heures dans un endroit inconnu et son état à la limite de la dépression à son retour.

 **"Que doit-on faire Pops ?"** demanda Vista qui regardait concerné la porte où Ace avait disparu.

 **"Ace a promit qu'il nous expliquerait tout plus tard. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit blessé."**

 **"Peut être pas physiquement"** murmura Marco. " **Mais mentalement…j'en suis pas sur."**

 **"Laissez du temps à votre frère mes fils. Il viendra vers nous quand il se sentira mieux."**

Les dernières paroles de leur père les rassurèrent un peu et la vie repos petit à petit son cours sur le Moby Dick, tous attendaient impatientant la venu d'Ace.

* * *

Ce n'est que le soir venu qu'Ace se montra enfin sur le pont. Il n'avait rien voulu manger au déjeuner, même pas l'assiette que lui avait apporté Thatch contenant pourtant son plat préféré. C'est donc avec surprise, bonheur et soulagement que les membres de l'équipage virent Ace assit avec eux au diner, en train de manger presque joyeusement. Il avait hélas toujours cet éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux qui ne voulait pas partir.

Sous les regards lourds de Marco et de leur père, ils n'osèrent pas demander à Ace la raison de cette tristesse bien que la question leur pendait au bout de la langue. Ils blaguèrent pendant tout le repas avec lui espérant le faire penser à autre chose.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que l'équipage était réunit sur le pont qu'Ace s'avança doucement vers eux.

 **"Tu sais ce que c'est ?"** finit par demander Ace en tendant un coquillage à Marco.

Tous se penchèrent pour voir le mystérieux objet. Marco prit doucement l'objet se doutant qu'il avait une certaine importance pour Ace.

 **"Cela ressemble à un Tone Dial. C'est un objet venu du ciel, plus précisément de Skypiea"** précisa Marco devant le regard d'incompréhension du brun. **"C'est un objet qui permet d'enregistrer la voix de quelqu'un. Il sert principalement à faire un message."**

 **"Comme on peut le mettre en marche ?"**

Marco voyait bien que Thatch et les autres s'impatientaient. Ils ne ne comprenaient visiblement pas le lien qu'il y avait entre ce tone dial et le comportement de son petit frère. Marco ne le comprenait pas non plus mais était sur que les deux étaient liés.

Le blond dans les yeux de son père un éclat de compréhension. Avait-il compris ?

 **"Ace…Est ce ce Tone Dial qui te met dans cet état ? C'est ce qu'il dit à l'intérieur qui te rend si triste ?"** demanda doucement Haruta.

Certains serrèrent les dents aux mots d'Haruta. L'équipage deBarbe Blanche était une grande famille, fait du mal à l'un dans d'eux et tous te tombe dessus. Ils étaient près à tuer celui ou celle qui avait fait du mal à leur petit frère.

 **"Je….Je ne l'ai pas encore écouté mais….mais je crois savoir le message à l'intérieur…enfin au moins celui qui l'a fait…."**

Ace regardait le pont, ne voulant pas avoir un contact visuel avec aucun de ces frères et encore moins son père. Ils le regardaient tous, près à tuer celui qui le mettait dans cet état.

 **"J'aimerais….j'aimerais l'écouter avec vous. Je n'ai plus envie d'être seul"** marmonna Ace embarrassé.

Ces frères sourirent alors que Pops prit Ace sur ces genoux alors que celui ci lâcha un petit cri d'indignation.

 **"Il faut appuyer au milieu Yoi"** dit Marco en souriant doucement.

Ace appuya rapidement et une voix retentit sur le pont. Tous virent silence.

 _Je ne sais pas si cela marche mais Aoki mais confirmait que oui alors…._

 _Ce message est pour toi mon bébé, mon Ace._

 **"Maman"** murmura Ace les larmes aux yeux.

Marco et les autres le regardèrent tristement. Ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur le passé et l'enfance d'Ace mais ils savaient que sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde. Cela devait être bizarre pour lui d'entendre pour la première fois la voix de sa mère.

Barbe Blanche sourit à son fils doucement. Il connaissait les insécurités et les peurs de son fils et il était heureux que sa mère ait décidé de lui faire un message.

 _Si je réalise ce message aujourd'hui c'est que je sens peu à peu mes forces me quitter et mon dernier espoir est que je puisses te mettre au monde sans soucis. J'ai hélas la désagréable impression que je ne serais pas près de toi quand tu grandiras alors je fais ce message pour te donner ce qui sera surement mes dernières paroles._

 _J'imagine que si tu as vécu sans moi, tu dois détester ton père._

 **"Sans blague"** marmonna Thatch.

Lui et ces frères se rappelaient très bien les débuts d'Ace à bord du Moby Dick et surtout son refus d'avoir un père. Ils en avaient donc déduit que le paternel d'Ace devait être la cause de ce constant refus.

 _Vu toutes les rumeurs et les histoires de terreurs qu'on raconte sur lui, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir._

 **"Histoires de terreur ? Ton père est un monstre ?"** plaisanta Curiel faisant rire les autres membres de l'équipage.

Sauf qu'Ace ne rit pas du tout, il se figea sur les genoux de son père et baissa tête. Seulement Marco et Barbe Blanche virent ce mouvement et le regard de défaite et de peur dans les yeux du brun.

Ace avait peur. Il se doutait que ce message venait de sa mère mais il espérait que celle ci ne révèle pas le nom de son père…bien qu'il y ai peu de chance. Il sursauta en sentant un des doigts d'Oyaji caressait doucement son dos dans un geste d'apaisement.

 _Mais saches que ton père était un homme bon, un bon mari et il aurait été surement un bon père. Crois moi, je ne l'ai jamais aussi heureux et aussi fier que le jour où je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte de toi. On aurait dit qu'il voulait le crier au monde entier._

 _Alors je t'en pris mon chéri, ne prend pas au sérieux tout ce que l'on peut te raconter sur ton père et surtout pas les préjugés sur sa descendance. Tu n'es même pas encore né que j'attend les rumeurs sur le fait que son enfant doit être anéanti. Ne crois jamais ça ! Tu mérites de mener une belle vie qui je suis sur sera pleine de piraterie, de trésors cachés et d'aventures. Ton existence n'est pas un péché, c'est une bénédiction, un cadeau, n'oublie jamais ça._

Tous se regardèrent apeurés et choqués. Anéanti….péché….. Qu'est ce que s'était que cela ? Ils se retournèrent vers Ace qui évita leurs regards.

 **"Hey Yoi"** dit Marco ayant un mauvais pressentiment. " **Ne me dis pas que tu crois que tu es un péché et que tu dois être tué ?"**

Le silence d'Ace fut la réponse qu'il redoutait.

Les protestations résonnèrent sur le pont du Moby Dick. Tous commentaient les raisons pour laquelle Ace n'était pas un péché et qu'il ne devait pas penser ça.

 **"Tu n'es absolument pas un péché gamin !"**

 **"Si tu n'étais pas là qui nous réchaufferez lors de nos visites sur les îles d'hiver ?"**

 **"Qui gouterez mes toutes nouvelles recettes ?"**

 **"Tu es mon partenaire de blague Ace ! Avec qui sinon je rirais de la tête de Marco après avoir coloré ces cheveux en rose ?"**

 **"Pourquoi quelqu'un dirait ça sur toi ?"**

Ace regardait ces frères qui argumentaient encore et encore sur ces qualités et ces nécessités à bord.

 **"Vous dites ça maintenant"** marmonna Ace si bas que seul Barbe Blanche l'entendit. " **Mais vous changerez d'avis plus tard."**

 **"Tu fais partie de la famille fils"** dit Oyaji en se penchant vers son fils. " **Ai confiance en tes frères."**

 _Je sais que la vie sera dure pour toi. Tu devras vivre caché de tous, cachant ta véritable identité et tes origines. Tu ne pourras faire confiance à personne sur ton héritage afin de ne pas être trahi, afin de ne pas mourir. Ces gens qui osent dire représenter la justice te tueraient sans hésité afin de mettre fin à notre lignée. Mon coeur pleure en sachant que tu devras vivre seul dans un monde cruel et qui ne t'acceptera sans doute jamais. Ce monde déteste ton père et nous déteste nous également._

Un blanc se fit sur le navire.

 **"Ace…C'est vrai ?"** demanda Thatch n'osant y croire.

 **"Quoi ?"**

 **"Bah ça ! Vivre caché, ayant peur de tes origines, que le monde te déteste !"**

 **"C'est vrai. J'ai dû depuis mon enfance vivre caché des marines sans révélé l'identité de mon père sous peine d'être tué"** dit Ace calmement en regardant la mer.

Marco ne voulait pas y croire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Ace se retourne et rit en disant qu'il les avait bien eu. Mais le regard de tristesse et les larmes montant dans ces yeux lui dirent que nous, son frère ne plaisantait pas.

 **"Mais quel enfance as tu eu ? Si on peut appeler ça une enfance…"** marmonna Haruta.

 _Si jamais tu as des questions sur ton père, saches que seul Edward NewGate ou le bon vieux Rayleigh pourra te répondre en toute sincérité._

Tous se retrouvèrent vers leur père. Il connaissait le père d'Ace ? Celui que le brun détestait tant ?

 **"Qui est Rayleigh ?"** interrompit Ace.

 **"Tu ne le connais vraiment pas ?"**

 **"Non."**

 **"C'était le second de Gol D Roger. Cet homme a disparu, personne ne sait où il se trouve, certains disent même qu'il est mort en même temps que son capitaine."**

Ace regarda à la fois choqué et un peu triste. Ce Rayleigh devait être surement au courant de l'existence de sa mère mais connaissait-il aussi son existence ?

 **"Il n'est pas mort"** déclara leur père.

Tous le regardèrent dans un état de choc : ces fils pour ne l'avoir jamais révélé alors qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé et Ace qui le regardait choqué qu'il le connaisse et sache où il se trouvait et également avec un peu d'espoir de connaitre la vérité sur son père biologique.

 **"Il se cache des marines et dirige un bar sous un faux nom. Si jamais un jour tu désires le rencontrer fils, je t'y emmènerais."**

Ace le remercia du regard. Il détestait Roger mais peut être que Rayleigh pourra lui parler de sa mère.

 _Rayleigh était un grand ami de ton père et je suis sur que si celui ci avait vécu, il aurait de Rayleigh ton parrain. Quant à NewGate, ton père avait beau se battre contre lui, il n'en parlait pas moins comme un égal et le respectait._

 _Tu es Gol D Ace, fils de Gol D Roger Roi des Pirates et tu mérites plus que les autres de vivre, ne l'oublie jamais mon fils._

 _C'était le message de Gol D Rouge, née Portgas D Rouge, femme du Roi des Pirates._

 **"Gol D Ace ?!"**

 **"Tu…tu es le fils de Gol D Roger ?"**

 **"Le Roi des pirates ?"**

 **"Roger était ton père ?!"**

Ace ferma les yeux, attendant sa sentence. Marco le vit et n'aima pas du tout cela. Certes s'était un choc que Roger ait un fils, qui est devenu en plus un de ces frères mais cela prouvait qu'Ace n'avait pas confiance en eux et cela lui faisait mal.

En regardant autours de lui, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état. Ces frères étaient choqués et meurtris du mensonge de leur petit frère.

 **"Pourquoi nous avoir caché cela ?"**

 **"N'as tu pas confiance en nous ?"**

 **"On est une famille ! On doit compter les uns sur les autres !"**

Ace les regardait sans savoir quoi répondre. Ces frères étaient en colère mais pas pour la raison qu'il croyait : ils ne le chassaient pas du bateau et de leur vie mais ils l'engueulaient pour n'avoir rien dit !

 **"Assez mes fils"** cria Barbe Blanche faisant taire tout le monde. " **Je sais que vous vous sentez mal que votre frère vous ai caché un tel secret mais regardez les choses de son point de vue. Comme la dit Rouge et comme vous devez vous en douter, sa vie n'a pas du tout était facile. Il a surement dû caché son identité toute sa vie, être rejeté par tout le monde à cause de son père et à dû vivre dans la peur de mourir à chaque instant si jamais son secret était découvert. Il n'est avec nous que depuis quelques mois et ces mois ne peuvent hélas pas remplacer des années de peur et de solitude."**

Tous se regardèrent et regardèrent Ace essayant de s'imaginer la vie qu'il avait eu. Le brun, lui regardait ces pieds, un léger rougissement sur ces joues. Il détestait être le centre d'attention.

 **"Yoi"** l'appela Marco le faisant relever la tête. " **Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions te rejeter à cause de l'identité de ton père ?"**

Le silence se fit, tous attendaient visiblement la réponse du brun. Ace hocha légèrement la tête, hésitant, et Marco fronça les sourcils l'air mécontent. Il prit rapidement son élan et sauta sur les genoux de son père où se trouvait Ace.

Il attrapa le brun par les épaules et le serra contre lui. Il passa un bras autours des épaules d'Ace et l'autre autours de sa taille et le ramena contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir le corps choqué d'Ace contre son torse. Celui ci releva la tête et lui donna un regard d'incompréhension.

 **"Comme l'a dit ta mère, tu mérites de vivre Ace"** dit Marco d'une voix fort. " **Nous sommes ta famille, chacun de nous sommes des rejetés, des non voulus de la société. Tout le monde mérite une famille, toi encore plus. Dès que tu rentres dans la famille de Barbe Blanche, crois moi Yoi, tu n'en ressort jamais !"**

 **"Mais…mais** bégaya Ace. **Il était votre ennemi et…et je suis son fils…et…."**

 **"Je ne dirais pas ennemi Yoi. Ton père était un adversaire d'Oyaji et il imposait le respect, même ici."**

Barbe Blanche regardait ces deux fils, le visage fier. L'équipage souriait à présent, riant et criant à Ace toutes sortes d'encouragement.

 **"Oui Ace tu es notre frère !"**

 **"Tu es un enfant de la mer, comme nous tous !"**

 **"Tu seras toujours notre petit frère, même si ton père est un marine, un monstre des mers ou le roi des pirates !"**

Ace regarda tous ces frères qui continuaient à crier, certains chantaient même. Il serrait la chemise de Marco alors que celui ci faisait des ronds apaisant sur son dos.

 **"Merci** pleura-t-il contre Marco. **Merci de m'aimer !"**

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà c'est terminé !**_

 _ **Comme la dernière fois, je vous en prie ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes, je fais du mieux que je peux, j'vous le jure ;)**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de commenter et de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**_


End file.
